It's not as easy
by Lavi' la Biche
Summary: TRADUCTION ET SUITE DE LA FIC DE KAITO136- Tu sais que les jours paisibles et puérils d'antan sont finis. Menacée à coup de larmes et de crises par son ex, Mio, Ritsu découvre qu'il est plus dur que prévu de repartir de zéro... Ritsuza et un peu de Mitsu.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous les fans de Yuri et de K-On ! ^^ **

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fan fiction, enfin, nouvelle fan fiction, disons que vous vous trouvez face à une fan fiction un peu particulière... Que je vous explique tout en annonçant ce que cette histoire sera :**

**Disclaimer : Comme vous avez pu le voir dans le résumé, cette fan fiction appartient à Kaito136 et est donc initialement écrite en anglais. Mais, en grande amatrice de yuri que je suis, ce n'est pas la langue qui pose problème ! ;3 (Pas assez de fan fiction yuri sur mon petit couple préféré en français et même tout court sur K-On!, les filles, va falloir arranger ça... ^^) Bref. Suite à une annonce de l'auteur qui abandonnait sa fan fiction pour raison personnelle, j'ai donc demandé s'il m'était possible (Attention, là on a atteint des sommets dans les décisions un peu spéciales que j'ai pu prendre ^^')... De traduire le prologue ainsi que le premier chapitre de sa fic avant de la continuer ! Yes ! Mais il faut me comprendre, j'adore cette histoire. =$**

**Donc pour résumé, le petit bébé que vous allez voir ici est une sorte de collaboration, si on peut appeler ça comme ça : Le prologue et le premier chapitre seront de Kaito136, traduits depuis l'anglais du mieux que j'ai pu (Han, les joies de la traduction à l'ancienne, avec son dictionnaire, ses cours et puis c'est tout... X3), et la suite qui arrivera d'ici peu sortira tout droit de l'imagination un peu tordue et débordante que certains connaissant déjà bien venant de moi ! X) Mais je tiens à préciser que même si la suite sera de ma personne, je tiendrai compte des moindres remarques de la demoiselle à qui l'on doit cette fan fiction et que je respecterai l'idée de base qui m'a été donnée. Oui, on peut dire que c'est une collaboration. ^^**

**Et on n'oublie pas la remarque habituelle, au cas où certains ne le sauraient pas, les personnages et tout ce qui rapporte à l'univers de K-On ! appartiennent à Kakifly. =3  
><strong>

**_Kaito-chan, encore merci de me permettre de continuer ton œuvre, d'ailleurs ! X3_**

**Rating****: Mouahahah, et là j'aime fixer cette lettre un peu partout, mais je l'aime trop pour m'en passer il ne faut pas m'en vouloir... Ce sera un M, et cela a toujours été prévu ainsi ! ='D *Grand sourire* C'est pas moi qui ait lancé l'idée. XD**

**Pairing : (C'est là que je commence à m'amuser...) Alors le début est basé sur du Mitsu (Mio X Ritsu). On ne crie pas au scandale ou à l'arnaque ! é_è Parce que bien sûr, cette fic sera incontestablement porteuse de... Tainakano ou Ritsuza si vous préférez ! ^^ (Ritsu X Azusa) Et oui vous avez bien vu, un triangle amoureux se profile au loin... Patience, patience. ;3**

**Genre : Romance, ça c'est sûr et certain. Ensuite, nous hésitons encore entre Hurt/Comfort et Angst. La précision viendra après même si je pense qu'on pourrait garder les deux et que ça ne serait pas plus mal. X) Alors on va dire, pour le moment : Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort ! XD (Ça fait un petit peu long mais c'est pas grave !)  
><strong>

**Voilà, sur-ce je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps et vous laisse découvrir le prologue. =)**

**_PS : To Kaito136's original fiction readers, welcome. =) I hope you'll enjoy the direction I'll give to this fan fiction as much as you liked the beginning... Please, don't hesitate to review, your suggestions are very important for me. ^^ And if you can't speak French, use Google Translate : It's better than it looks first... X)_**

**_PS2 : Je ne place pas cette fan fiction dans un univers alternatif car je ne pense pas qu'un aussi petit détail le demande :_**

**_MAIS !_**

**_Suite à plusieurs reviews j'ai appris, parce que moi et les dates ça fait dix (XD), que Ritsu était plus âgée que Mio... Or, c'est pas vraiment le cas ici. ^^' Donc voilà, ne faites pas attention à ça, j'en parle déjà dans le premier chapitre il me semble, à la fin, mais je préfère me répéter, excusez Kaito-chan et moi-même ! On conserve tout de même la chose telle qu'elle... Ne nous frappez pas, s'il vous plait ! _ é_è *o*_**

* * *

><p><strong>It's not as easy - Prologue<strong>

"Mio... C'est... C'est fini...

- Quoi ?

- C'est fini... E-Entre nous...

- ... Hein ? Mais... Mais pourquoi ?"

Un bruit des plus légers vint remplacer le silence gêné qui s'était installé lorsque Ritsu lança un caillou un peu plus loin sur son chemin. Les mains fourrées dans les poches de sa veste, elle avait les yeux rivés sur le sol, alors qu'elles étaient sur le chemin du retour vers leur dortoir, après la sonnerie de la fin des cours.

Il avait fallu tout le courage que Ritsu possédait pour aborder ce sujet, et même s'il était difficile de continuer dans cette direction, elle savait qu'elle devait le faire. C'était important.

Une large main, chaude, vint se poser entre ses épaules alors qu'elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. Akiyama Mio, son amie d'enfance, sa camarade de classe à l'université et sa petite amie depuis deux semaines.

_Bon sang, Ritsu, si seulement tu ne lui avais jamais rien demandé..._

"J'ai l'impression que... Je ne peux pas être avec toi, Mio," Ritsu baissa un peu plus la tête alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots.

Les doigts sur son épaule commençaient à creuser des sillons dans sa chair nue tant ils appuyaient fort. Ils tremblaient. La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains avala douloureusement sa salive pendant qu'elle se tournait lentement, à pas mesurés, pour faire face à la grande brune. Grande. Plus grande qu'elle...

Toutes deux s'étaient arrêtées de marcher, restant au même endroit comme si les tremblements qui s'étaient emparés du reste du corps de Mio les avaient mutuellement paralysés.

Ritsu fronça les sourcils. Elle se maudit. Oui, elle se maudissait de s'être convaincue avec d'aussi illogiques raisons que Mio et elle ne pouvaient pas être ensemble.

"M-mais pourquoi... ? Ritsu... Tu... Tu as dit que... T-tu m'aimais..."

Mio avait penché la tête en avant, tant et si bien que Ritsu ne pouvait plus distinguer que son épaisse et longue frange noire. La brune posa ses mains sur les joues de son amie, essuyant les traces de larmes avec son pouce.

"Je t'aime, andouille. Et je t'aimerai toujours..."

Mio finit d'essuyer ses propres larmes avec le dos de sa main puis plongea son regard droit dans les yeux jaunes et brillants de Ritsu. Les deux orbes grises qui lui servaient d'yeux semblaient encore croire que cette relation pourrait continuer, que tout ceci n'était qu'une blague.

"Mais je... Je ne peux pas, je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à accepter que tu sois plus vieille, et surtout plus grande que moi", lâcha la batteuse dans un soupir, "Je suis toujours la figure masculine de notre couple, c'est évident... Et d'être plus jeune et plus petite que toi, c'est juste... C'est juste que... C'est contre les règles que je me suis fixée..."

Elle se grattait l'arrière de la tête en regardant ailleurs, évitant rapidement le regard de la grande jeune fille en face d'elle. C'était une des pires excuses possibles, dans le genre mauvais on ne faisait pas mieux mais elle s'était rendue compte de ça hier, lorsqu'elles avaient mutuellement échangé leur premier baiser loin du regard des autres. Ritsu avait longuement essayé de se convaincre qu'il était tout à fait autorisé d'être plus petite, et même qu'il était tout à fait possible qu'elle soit de sept mois plus jeune que Mio sans que cela gêne quoi que ce soit, elle l'aimait après tout, n'est-ce pas... ?

Malheureusement, dans le cas présent, la logique qui l'habitait depuis toujours en venait à vaincre ses émotions, même dans ce domaine.

Et au lieu d'avoir fait comme si de rien n'était, Ritsu se sentait humiliée de savoir son âge et surtout sa taille inférieures à ceux de sa petite amie. Lorsque Satoshi avait découvert que sa sœur sortait avec leur voisine, il en avait ri ; Ri de toutes les qualités que leur voisine possédait alors qu'elle n'en avait aucune, à savoir en particulier la maturité et la taille.

Mio agrandit un peu plus le décolleté de son t-shirt, au niveau de la poitrine, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour tenter d'apaiser la douleur qui venait de s'installer en elle. Quelque chose, à l'intérieur d'elle, lui faisait horriblement souffrir. Un putain de mal, à vrai dire ! Elle savait que son cœur défaillant ne serait pas capable de supporter une nouvelle pareille... Sa retardée de petite amie -non, ex-petite amie maintenant- ne savait pas, par contre, ce que ça faisait que d'être à la place des autres.

Les deux orbes lumineuses eurent finalement le courage d'observer à nouveau l'adolescente aux longs cheveux noirs. Elle aussi elle tremblait, même si ce n'était qu'intérieurement, alors qu'elle restait là, immobile, à essayer de se persuader que sa rupture avec Mio était la seule et unique chose à faire. Elle humidifia ses lèvres et prit une profonde inspiration. Puis, sans plus longuement hésiter, Ritsu attira Mio à elle pour lui faire un câlin, la tête enfouie dans l'importante poitrine de son amie, écoutant avec une douleur certaine son cœur battre.

Mio ne répondit pas à son étreinte.

La brune mit lentement fin à leur étreinte après un certain temps, conservant néanmoins ses mains agrippées aux manches du haut de Mio. Elle leva les yeux, jusqu'à rencontrer à nouveau ses yeux gris remplis de larmes. Mio regarda son amie courte sur pattes puis soudain, d'elle-même, elle attira Ritsu à elle jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient près l'un de l'autre. Elles s'embrassèrent. Ritsu essaya de résister mais ses jambes semblèrent se dénuer d'énergie lorsque Mio se fraya un chemin dans sa bouche ; Les chaudes et douces morsures de la bassiste envoyaient dans son corps de nombreux picotements de plaisir.

_Non... Arrête, Mio..._

Mio poussa un peu plus sa langue dans la bouche de la batteuse, léchant amoureusement chaque coin qui lui était accessible en dégustant tout ce qu'elle pouvait dans cette cavité chaude et douce qu'elle chérissait tant.

_Moi, je..._

Ritsu resserra sa prise sur les bras minces de Mio alors qu'elle répondait inconsciemment à leur baiser. Leurs langues s'affrontaient dans le minuscule et humide espace que représentait sa cavité buccale ; Les compétences de Ritsu dans ce domaine n'étaient peut être pas aussi bonnes que celles de Mio, mais elle défia la bassiste en repoussant sa langue en arrière, jusqu'à sa bouche, passant la barrière que dressaient leurs dents.

_Mio, je..._

Mais alors qu'elles s'embrassaient une fois de plus, pressant toujours plus leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres, leurs yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes. Toujours plus de larmes qui coulaient de leurs yeux clos, sans que leurs propriétaires ne puissent contrôler quoi que ce soit.

_Je... T'aime..._

Elles changèrent de côté pour lier à nouveau leurs lèvres alors que Mio, poussant sans prévenir Ritsu contre l'un des piliers à proximité d'elles, approfondit leur baiser aussitôt. Leurs salives se mélangeaient inlassablement et passionnément de leur "danse", au point qu'elles ne puissent plus que partager l'oxygène disponible dans le petit espace qui séparait leurs bouches de leurs nez.

Les étudiants, professeurs et autres agents d'entretien pouvaient bien attendre avant qu'elles ne leur accordent de l'importance, tant leur baiser les emportait loin de ce monde !

"M-Mio-chan... R-Ricchan..."

Le couple mit fin à leur baiser, toutes les deux haletantes. Elles se regardèrent un instant, tentant de se rappeler qu'elles étaient encore dans l'enceinte de leur établissement scolaire et qu'elles ne devaient pas céder à ce qui prenait possession d'elles. Lorsqu'elles eurent retrouvées une respiration à peu près normale, elles tournèrent la tête vers la source de la voix qui les avait interpellées :

Il s'agissait de Yui Hirasawa, de Nodoka Manabe et de Tsumugi Kotobuki, leurs amies.

A court de mots et de souffle une nouvelle fois, les deux amies se figèrent sur place, leurs visages rouges d'un soudain afflux sanguin.

_Putain... Et comment pourrai-je affirmer que je veux rompre avec elle maintenant... ?_

Ritsu fronça les sourcils pour la seconde fois de la journée et déglutit si difficilement qu'une douleur lancinante se fit momentanément sentir à l'intérieur de sa tête. Elle échangea un regard avec la jeune fille à côté d'elle et fronça encore un peu plus les sourcils : Le visage de Mio était passé du rouge sombre au blanc cadavérique.

"Je dois y aller en premier les filles, bye !", Ritsu effectua une rotation à cent-quatre-vingts degrés puis attrapa la main de Mio et toutes deux quittèrent précipitamment la scène avant qu'aucune de leurs dites amies n'aient pu ouvrir la bouche.

"Eh-hé !" Nodoka tenta de les appeler en tendant sa main vers l'avant, comme si elle essayait de capturer les silhouettes qui s'enfuyaient et qui étaient déjà loin. Un échec : "Qu'est-ce que nous... Venons de voir... ?

- Les deux en train de s'embrasser ! Que crois-tu que nous ayons pu voir d'autre que ça, Nodoka-chan ?" Soudain, comme si elle avait attendu la confirmation qu'elle avait bien vu la même chose que les autres, la fille à côté de l'amie d'enfance de Nodoka se mit à sautiller sur place tout en continuant de mordiller son Pocky à la fraise. Elle haletait. "Ritsu et Mio sont secrètement ensemble ! Elles ne nous l'avaient pas dit !"

La bouche de Yui, toujours sous le choc, dessinait une sorte de O pendant que Mugi riait près d'elle. Ses lunettes localisatrices de yuri avaient une fois de plus montré leur efficacité...

* * *

><p><strong>Niuuuh. ^^' Oui, le texte original peut vous sembler légèrement modifié, gomenasai... Mais en français, c'est assez difficile de traduire exactement (La faute aux expressions, aux verbes ou mots qu'on ne trouve pas en français<strong>,...). **J'ai donc procédé par "étoffement", ****comme se plaît à appeler ça mon professeur d'anglais : Le texte original est conservé mais s'il le faut, on rajoute des bouts de phrase voire des phrases pour aider à la compréhension. J'espère qu'on ne m'en voudra pas trop... =S**

**Voilà voilà, et après cette petite mise en bouche, passons au premier chapitre. =) Chuuuu !**


	2. We need

**Bien le bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! ^^ **

**Bon allez, je ne me permets pas de vous faire attendre plus longtemps pour le moment, et vous propose de lire le chapitre un, donc initialement rédigé par Kaito-chan. =3 Pour ce qui est de l'ambiance musicale, mes très chers lecteurs, il faudra attendre un peu mais vous me connaissez, ça va venir. ;3 De plus je travaille à l'élaboration d'une "bande-annonce" pour cette fan fiction. ^^ Oh la, rien de professionnel ou de sérieux hein, c'est juste pour mon plaisir personnel et puis j'ai été inspirée dès que j'ai lu cette fan fiction, donc... S'il y en a que ça intéresserait de voir le résultat final, je préviendrai lorsqu'elle sera prête et postée sur ma chaîne Youtube. =$ Bref, revenons à la fic ! X)**

**Bonne lecture à tous. X3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre un : We need...<strong>

Le son de la guitare disparut lentement, à mesure que l'amplificateur réduisait son volume. Les trois adolescentes restèrent là, immobiles, alors que le dernières notes de la basse et du clavier retentissaient dans la salle de musique.

De longues bouffées d'air, qu'on aurait pu aisément distinguer en hiver car elles auraient eu la forme de petits nuages, s'échappaient des lèvres entrouvertes des filles qui cherchaient leur souffle, haletantes après s'être relevées de leur pose finale. La guitariste louchait pour observer les gouttes de sueur qui glissaient depuis le bas de son front jusqu'à son menton. La bassiste s'était penchée en avant, selon un angle précis de quatre-vingt dix degrés, et laissait reposer ses mains sur ses genoux tout en respirant fortement. La claviériste, elle, pris le temps de lever sa main et de passer le dos de cette dernière sur son front, éliminant ainsi les quelques gouttelettes d'eau salée qui s'y trouvaient.

Les résultats de cinq heures de tentatives pour jouer correctement, sans la moindre pause.

"Ne ... Azusa-chan, tu ne crois pas qu'il nous manque encore quelque chose ?" la claviériste s'était tournée pour faire face au reste de son groupe. Elle était encore haletante.

La guitariste fixa le sol de ses grandes prunelles chocolatées pendant un moment, en silence, alors qu'elle essayait de traiter ce que son amie venait de lui dire. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment facile tant elle était éreintée par leur longue prestation ! Mais soit... En effet, quelque chose était encore médiocre voire franchement mauvais en ce qui concernait leurs performances... Quelque chose comme ... Les rythmes.

Nakano Azusa fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, alors qu'elle jetait un rapide coup d'œil à ses amies - Hirasawa Ui aux claviers, et Jun Suzuki à la basse. Elles étaient, à elles trois, les membres actuels du HTT II, et optionnellement les membres restants du Club de Musique Légère des Sakurakou. Keionbu.

Il était assez surprenant que Sawako-sensei ait accepté de maintenir le club alors qu'il leur manquait une partie du club, et pas des moindres, mais le manque de ce fameux membre au groupe HTT II apportait beaucoup de peine aux trois jeunes femmes. Elles étaient à court d'instruments. L'année scolaire venait de démarrer et Azusa n'était pas très confiante au sujet du recrutement des premières années dans leur club, mais leur performance pour célébrer la rentrée des classes était la semaine prochaine, et elles devaient composer avec ce qu'elles avaient sous la main. Tout ce qu'elles avaient à faire là, dans l'urgence, avant même de penser au spectacle de la rentrée, c'était de résoudre ce foutu problème de rythme !

Un mal de tête colossal vint s'installer dans la tête d'Azusa alors qu'elle plissait les yeux et regardait vers le côté, sur sa droite. Elle en profita pour porter une main à son visage et venir masser sa tempe douloureuse. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce que la Buchou de l'année dernière, et donc du club précédent, ressentait en matière de stress, à présent. Être exténuée et avoir mal au crâne, non, ce n'était décidément pas une combinaison gagnante !

Prenant une grande respiration, Azusa se retourna pour faire face à ses amies. Elle poussa un soupir et sourit avec lassitude, «Je pense qu'il est grand temps que l'on fasse une pause."

* * *

><p>" Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Mio ?<p>

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait quoi ?

- C'est ... Ce baiser, évidemment, Mio. Pourquoi ça ?"

- ...

- M-Mio ...

- Tu as dit que tu m'aimais, Ritsu ...

- Je, neh ! Mais ... j'étais en train de rompre avec toi ...

- Non. Tu ne le feras pas.

- Hein ?

- Moi... Je ne te laisserai... Jamais... Rompre avec moi ..."

* * *

><p>"Ah ~" Jun laissa échapper un rot sonore après avoir engloutit sa seconde bouteille de 100plus. "Ce ... C'est ... Saiko!" La bassiste lui lança une remarque puis se laissa mollement tomber dans le canapé bleu de la salle de musique, une de ses jambes se balançant lentement et paresseusement au bord du canapé. Ui sourit à la position décontractée et peu raffinée de Jun -mais bon, cela avait son charme !, puis se tourna vers la présidente de leur club, qui était en train de ranger les instruments comme il le fallait et de rassembler des feuilles de partitions sur un pupitre.<p>

Le jeune Hirasawa se dirigea vers Azusa et tapa sur sa tête avec le bout de la bouteille qu'elle tenait dans sa main. La fille aux cheveux de jais frissonna à ce contact avant de faire face à la brune :

"C'est valable pour toi aussi, le "Prends une pause", n'est-ce PAS, Azusa-chan !", Ui lui souriait chaleureusement.

Azusa regarda en arrière, vers les instruments, pour s'assurer qu'ils ne risquaient pas de tomber et soupira. Elle les laissa près de Muttan, qui pouvait désormais compter parmis ses nouveaux amis Basse et Keytar. Un petit sourire apparut sur le bord de ses lèvres, alors qu'elle se souvenait du temps où Giitah de HTT, Elizabeth, les tambours Yamaha de Ritsu et le clavier Korg de Mugi avait été ici, à la même place, avec Muttan... D'une certaine manière, aux yeux d'Azusa, Muttan devait se sentir bien seule aujourd'hui.

"Azusa ?

- O-Oui !" La jeune fille aux couettes fit volte-face et sourit tout en se confondant en excuses auprès de la brune. "Ano ... Je voudrai faire une réunion avec vous, à propos de nos performances d'aujourd'hui ..." Azusa leur avait dit ces quelques mots poliment, avec retenue, pendant qu'elles les dirigeaient vers les tables rapprochées dans le fond de la salle de musique. Ces tables autour desquelles, à l'époque, tous ses senpais et elle se réunissaient et mangeaient de succulentes pâtisseries et sirotant du thé.

C'était autour de cet ensemble de tables que le Houkago Tea Time était né.

Azusa regardait les particules en suspension dans l'air qui flottaient au dessus des tables en bois, devant elle, comme si elles glissaient dessus, alors qu'elle avait encore l'impression d'être ancrée dans le sol par une profonde mélancolie. Les images de ses senpais qui passaient leur temps à rire et à faire les folles ; Les odeurs sucrées et délicieuses des gâteaux ; Les sons de leurs rires et de leurs cris,... Tous ces souvenirs semblaient à la fois si proches et si lointain à la fois. Alors qu'elles revoyaient les bons moments passés avec ses amies, tous disparurent en un clin d'œil... Sans savoir pourquoi, le coin des lèvres de la jeune fille s'étirèrent légèrement vers le haut. Une tentative de sourire.

"Hé, Azusa, je pense que nous devrions renommer notre groupe", Jun s'assit convenablement sur le canapé et étira son corps pour faire face à l'adolescente qui fixait le vide, ce qui la fit revenir brusquement à la réalité. "Je pense que nous sommes plus de l'ordre du HJT plutôt que du HTT II : Houkago Jamming Time !" Un sourire traversa le visage de la bassiste.

La guitariste n'aperçut pas le visage de son amie, trop occupée à fixer le sol en se répétant les mots que Jun venait de prononcer.

HJT ... La seconde génération de HTT ...

Son sourire s'agrandit. Elle aimait cette idée. Jun leva un pouce devant son visage, comme un signe d'approbation pour le nouveau nom qu'avait choisi leur présidente. Ui regardait avec surprise le visage d'Azusa. Cette Buchou s'assurait toujours de prendre des décisions rapides et précises au sujet de la bande, du club. Elle lui fit un petit sourire en coin et joint ses mains dans un claquement sonore ; Fatigant ou non, rejoindre le Keionbu avait certainement été un bon choix pour elle !

* * *

><p>Boum !<p>

La bassiste bloquait les poignets de la batteuse de HTT de chaque côté du lit alors qu'elle pressait son corps contre le sien. De profondes et constantes respirations étaient prises par la bassiste, alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de se calmer. Elles étaient censées être retournées chacune dans leur chambre une fois parvenues au dortoir, et pour ce qui était de faire cesser leur relation, il n'était plus question d'en parler. Alors pourquoi se retrouvaient-elles dans la chambre de Ritsu, dans ce cas...?

Le bassiste prit une profonde inspiration supplémentaire, puis assura un peu plus sa prise sur les poignets de sa proie, les enfermant entre ses mains.

_Ritsu ... Tu ne me quitteras pas..._

Nerveusement, elle recommença à embrasser la jeune fille, liant ses lèvres aux siennes. En dessous d'elle, Ritsu tenta de la repousser violemment, tout en luttant pour libérer ses poignets de leur captivité et éviter les baisers que la brune lui donnait. Cependant, tout lutte était inutile, elle n'arrivait plus qu'à haleter pour récupérer un peu d'oxygène et à murmurer quelques mots étouffés.

"M-Mi ..."

Être plus grande en taille donnait à la bassiste un avantage certain en matière de force, bien que la batteuse était elle-même assez forte pour battre les tambours qu'elle aimait tant. Son esprit était désordonné, confus. Elle perdait le contrôle. Elle perdait sa santé mentale petit à petit, elle le savait. Elle avait été heureuse comme jamais elle ne l'avait été durant ses deux dernières semaines auprès de son amante, un monde de fantaisie et de merveilles, mais tout ceci...

_Non... Tu ne me... Quitteras... Jamais..._

S'obstinant un peu plus dans son idée d'embrasser l'autre, les lèvres de Mio voyageaient des joues de Ritsu jusqu'à ses oreilles, puis du bas de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son menton. Ritsu éloigna son visage des lèvres qui le parcourait, mais elle sentait que ses oreilles étaient devenues brûlantes entre temps, d'une chaleur anormale. Le sang affluait au niveau de son visage et son cœur avait un rythme rapide, emballé. Son esprit coagulait de toutes les sensations que ses sens envoyaient au cerveau grâce ses nerfs. Une partie de son esprit avait, d'ailleurs, lentement succombé au plaisir, mais les autres parties, elles, n'avaient pas abandonné, elles criaient à son corps de lutter et de se libérer. La batteuse était à présent certaine que son amour pour la bassiste était toujours présent, et serait toujours là, même si elles se séparaient... Mais quelque chose n'allait pas et c'était ça le souci. Quelque chose qui n'était pas bon du tout...

Elle devait s'éloigner d'elle, et tout de suite.

"M-Mio ..."

Ritsu haletait, à la recherche d'air, lorsque la jeune fille à la chevelure noire enfouit son visage dans son cou.

Elle voulait résister, tenir le coup à tout prix, mais elle désirait tout autant s'abandonner à celle qu'elle aimait, la rejoindre dans le désir et lui rendre tout ce qu'elle lui faisait à l'instant même. Dilemme... Cependant quelque chose l'en empêchait, quelque chose bloquait à son esprit l'accès à la luxure. Ses muscles se contractaient et se détendaient si souvent et avec tant de force que ses jambes commençaient à lui paraître engourdies.

_Ce n'est pas ça... Ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut faire... Mio, réveille-toi ..._

Les grandes mains de Mio quittèrent les poignets de Ritsu pour venir se promener sur son t-shirt. Ses longs doigts fins, dédiés à la basse, glissèrent juste en dessous du haut, à son extrémité, et remontèrent en dessous pour atteindre les courbes de la batteuse. Les poignets de Ritsu étaient rouges et encore douloureux de l'emprise qu'avait exercé Mio dessus, mais son corps, lui, commençait à devenir de plus en plus chaud alors qu'elle sentait ses doigts toucher des points sensibles de son corps. Les halètements et les gémissement qu'elle poussait étaient la seule chose que ses cordes vocales parvenaient à produire et sa lutte pour se libérer de l'étreinte passionnée de Mio prenait de plus en plus de distance avec son esprit, au point de se retrouver oubliée dans un coin de son âme. Son corps se cambra contre les formes de la jeune femme au dessus d'elle quand elle sentit serrer son soutien-gorge se détacher, dans son dos.

"Mio ..." Ritsu soupira franchement en sentant glisser les doigts de la bassiste en-dessous de la courbe de ses seins, juste en dessous. Son cerveau était dans un état déplorable, un véritable désastre, le désir et la libido de la batteuse l'avait emportés sur sa raison. Chaque mouvement et chaque contact écorchait un peu plus ce qui restait de sa raison, au point de lui faire mal à la tête.

Le bassiste, ravie quand elle entendit son nom ainsi prononcé, insista encore un plus sur les baisers qu'elle répandait dans le cou de sa partenaire, les rendant plus profonds et sensuels. Elle retira avec amusement le soutien-gorge de Ritsu, le faisant passer sous son t-shirt pour l'enlever, et vint presser légèrement les seins de son amour. Ritsu haleta encore plus ; Elle tendit ses bras en avant et attrapa les manches de la chemise de Mio, les serrant étroitement entre ses mains.

"A-Arrê..."

Avant que Ritsu n'ait pu terminé, Mio revint l'embrasser, la faisant taire. Leurs langues entremêlées et leurs lèvres scellées par l'humidité, Ritsu ne pouvait supporter à la fois autant de plaisir et de douleur en silence. Sa tête lui faisait mal et commençait à lui tourner pendant que les deux mains du bassiste lui tripotait les seins. Son cœur saignait tant elle avait mal au fond d'elle, et pourtant Mio continuait de la dévorer, de jouer avec elle, comme si de rien n'était. Mio n'était pas comme ça. Qu'était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi tout ça ? Était-ce du à cette inoffensive tentative de séparation ? N'étaient-elles plus les meilleures amies qu'elles étaient autrefois ?

Où était donc passée la timide et adorable Akiyama Mio qu'elle connaissait... ?

La brune déglutit une nouvelle fois, douloureusement, alors que sa langue pénétrait inconsciemment à l'intérieur de la bouche de son amante, sans même qu'elle puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit. S'opposer était inutile, impensable... Des gouttelettes d'un liquide chaud et salé avaient commencé à couler depuis le bord de ces prunelles dorées...

* * *

><p>"Alors ... Le programme de la réunion d'aujourd'hui est ...", commença Azusa en feuilletant une dizaine de feuilles manuscrites à l'intérieur de son dossier de couleur verte, tandis que ses deux compères avaient leurs regards fixés sur elle.<p>

Sortant un morceau de papier griffonné au hasard avec des croquis ... Ainsi que plusieurs équations mathématiques, la leader s'écria avec enthousiasme : «Ah ! Là !" Son petit sourire de jeune fille refit surface. «Nous allons parler des chansons à effectuer pour d'éventuels étudiants de première année à venir... Qui pourrait être le chanteur ... Et ... Notre problème retrouvé en ce moment. Peut-être que nous pouvons également parler de notre nom de groupe ..." Le président de Keionbu sortit un crayon à papier de son sac et commença à gribouiller sur le fameux morceau de papier, même si on aurait pu surnommer ce dernier un brouillon.

"Très bien, premier sujet : Les chansons pour la prestation. Ui, tu peux m'aider à prendre des notes ?" la fille aux longues couettes noires regarda en arrière, vers son amie, et lui sourit.

"Je propose "No, thank you !" en début de concert ... Attends, combien de temps aurons-nous à notre disposition ?" Juin se frottait le menton, faisant face à Azusa qu'elle regardait avec attention.

"Vingt minutes."

"Ok, je vais voter pour No, Thank you !, Fuwa Fuwa Time, Come with me ... Azusa-chan, tu pourrais faire un ou deux solos entre quelques chansons, et Ui-chan ... Heh, pourquoi pas U & Me !"

Ui fit soudain glisser la pointe du stylo qu'elle avait sorti de son propre sac sur son bloc-notes et tira accidentellement un trait sur une ligne dans ses notes. Et était abasourdie d'avoir entendu le titre de ce morceau. «M-mais ... C'est la chanson de Onee-chan ..." Une légère rougeur était visible sur les joues de la jeune Hirasawa, alors qu'elle se souvenait du jour où elle avait entendu cette chanson pour la première fois, jouée sur scène.

"Chotto matte ... Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas chanter, Jun-chan? " Azusa s'amusait à faire virevolter le petit crayon entre ses doigts en regardant la bassiste. Le sourire de Jun se figea aussitôt. Ses pommettes descendirent lentement pendant que son visage se fendait d'un sourire désagréable : "Pourquoi ne pas décider de qui sera le chanteur en premier, tout simplement ?"

Azusa soupira et se tourna pour faire face à Ui, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Jun. Ses sourcils froncés et à voix basse, elle lui répondit :

«Je crois qu'aucune d'entre nous n'est prête à chanter ... Pas vrai ?"

La bassiste et la claviériste hochèrent la tête avec vigueur.

"Je suppose que ce ne sera pas plus mal si le clavier remplace toutes les voix ..."

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la propriétaire du Keytar Blue Light.

«Euh ...? Ah ... Euh ... N-non ... Non non non non non non non non non ..."

Le visage de la claviériste devint plus rouge encore qu'il ne l'était déjà, pendant qu'elle agitait sa main droite devant son visage en scandant des «non» ininterrompus.

"Je n'ai aucune idée de comment résoudre ce problème, alors !" la Buchou se pencha en arrière sur son siège et regardait les deux autres, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. "Guitare et basse ne peuvent pas remplacer le chant complètement, c'est impossible et ce n'est même pas la peine de proposer que l'on essaie pour voir !"

Avalant une autre boule de salive, Ui cherchait une solution en regardant partout, mais en évitant soigneusement les regards rivés sur elle : "Pouvons-nous parler du problème que l'on vient juste de remarquer ? Je pense que c'est bien plus urgent..."

"Ouais ... Je suis d'accord avec Ui, car je suppose que HJT sera notre nouveau nom de groupe à partir de maintenant. D'accord ? Ça vous convient ?" la bassiste jeta un regard à sa droite puis à sa gauche, guettant la réaction des deux autres musiciennes.

Azusa hocha la tête et signala à Ui de prendre note du changement de nom du groupe sur un morceau de papier à part, pour en informer Sawako-sensei. Elle soupira face à la série de problèmes non résolus qu'il restait à élucider... Il ne restait plus qu'un seul point à traiter sur l'agenda, maintenant. Pour le coup, elle espérait de tout son être qu'elles parviendraient à y trouver une solution, histoire d'alléger la catégorie des "Problèmes subsistants" !

Les mains soudain posées à plat sur la table, la présidente du club se pencha légèrement en avant, un air grave sur le visage : "Je pense que nous avons besoin d'un batteur." Avec ses yeux perçants guettant le moindre mouvement des autres, ses sourcils froncés, un souffle lourd et des pommettes saillantes, Azusa avait vraiment l'air plus sérieuse que d'habitude.

"..."

"..."

Silence.

"..."

"Hein ?"

"Ano ... Ne suis-je pas déjà censée faire la part des rythmes dans nos chansons ? Avons-nous vraiment besoin d'un batteur?" la claviériste interrogea leur Buchou avec une paire d'yeux qui démontrait son étonnement. La gravité soudaine de leur dirigeante avait saisi et même déstabilisé les deux jeunes femmes en profondeur, elles pouvaient indéniablement dire qu'elle était vraiment sérieuse, comme jamais elles ne l'avaient vues jusqu'alors.

"Ui-chan, les rythmes produits par un clavier et les battements de plusieurs tambours sont complètement différents ! Je peux dire que lorsque nous jouions ... Il n'y avait aucun battement réel pour nous garder unies ! Si je nous compare encore une fois au HTT ... Elles pouvaient bien jouer avec seulement une guitare, et à un certains moments des chansons, la claviériste n'était pas vraiment requise, ce qui lui permettait de remplacer la batteuse lorsqu'elle était absente... Mais il n'y a pas un groupe au monde qui n'ait pas de batteur, je me trompe ?".

Azusa poussa soudain un cri avec l'augmentation soudaine d'une colère couplée à sa fatigue : "Nous avons besoin d'un batteur !".

Boum !

Ses mains s'abattirent une seconde fois sur la surface de la table et l'écho du son produit se propagea dans la salle de musique. Un ange passa... Azusa cligna des yeux deux fois, puis soudain son visage vira au rouge - avant de finir par lentement pâlir jusqu'à retrouver sa blancheur naturelle. Le résultat d'une relaxation musculaire soudaine, comme si tous ses soucis s'étaient soudain envolés...

_Aurais-je... Crié... Là, à l'instant... ?_

Ses paumes étaient d'un rouge rosé suite aux nombreux claquements sur la table tout en expliquant la nécessité d'un batteur, et son visage rougissait à nouveau alors qu'elle éprouvait de la honte d'avoir crié sur ses camarades de classe. A cet instant, Azusa éprouva un désir fou de voir un trou se matérialiser sous ses pieds pour aller s'y enterrer, elle était prête à remercier quiconque pourrait lui offrir une occasion de foutre le camp hors de la salle de musique.

Un silence gêné remplit la salle alors que le duo gardait les yeux rivés sur l'adolescente aux cheveux noir corbeau. Leurs visages rougirent légèrement une poignée de secondes plus tard et leurs yeux se mirent à regarder tout autour d'elles le mobilier de la salle, mal à l'aise. Azusa se ressaisit et prit une profonde inspiration pour faciliter le départ du vertige sourd qui résonnait dans sa tête. Tendant un bras, Azusa s'empara de sa chaise, qui s'était envolée au moment où elle s'était levée, furieuse, et se laissa retomber dans son siège avec la tête enfouie dans ses bras croisés, posés sur le bureau.

"Wa ... Wakarimasu NE, Azusa-chan ..." Le visage de Ui se fendit d'un petit sourire forcé afin de réconforter sa camarade de classe, "Mais où pouvons-nous obtenir un batteur ? Tu en connais un, toi... ?"

La fille de cheveux de jais frissonna et redressa légèrement sa tête, ne permettant qu'à ses yeux d'un brun rougeâtre d'être vus par ses amies. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et haussa les épaules avant de retourner dans l'ombre protectrice de ses bras : "... La seule batteuse que j'ai connu jusqu'ici est Ritsu-senpai..."

* * *

><p>"M-Mio ...!"<p>

Ritsu laissa sortir un cri alors que leurs corps en sueur se touchaient, se caressaient à la recherche de plus. Tout était d'une chaleur étouffante autour d'elles, tant et si bien qu'elles transpiraient en continu, incapables de s'arrêter, pendant que chacune se débrouillait pour rendre le corps de l'autre plus humide encore qu'il ne l'était déjà, grâce à l'utilisation de leur salive.

Elles roulèrent sur le lit de Ritsu, dans son dortoir, alors que les oreillers et les draps de lit volaient à travers la pièce. Non pas qu'elles créèrent un quelconque désordre, la chambre de Ritsu était déjà en désordre avant même que Mio y fut entrée : Il y avait des feuilles de partition, des vêtements, des mangas, et même des tasses de nouilles instantanées à chaque coin de sa chambre ! Et maintenant, à cet instant précis, c'était le linge de maison qui venait grossir les rangs de l'armée du désordre de la chambre de Ritsu...

Les jeunes femmes intervertirent leur position, Ritsu se retrouvant au-dessus cette fois, pendant que leurs regards se perdaient l'un dans l'autre. Les prunelles jaunes tant convoitées rencontrèrent à nouveau les orbes grises pleines d'espoir et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent à nouveau, essuyant en passant les quelques gouttes de sueur qui s'étaient trouvées juste au-dessus de leurs lèvres. La batteuse avait choisi de finalement laisser de côté ses pensées rationnelles et de se laisser dévorée par un courant de luxure extrême venant tout emporter, jusqu'à sa copine et elle. Tout était faux et elle le savait, mais l'envie et le désir de continuer grandissait toujours en elle au point de garder ses pensées rationnelles captives et de la pousser à faire tout et n'importe quoi...

Mio ne pouvait que sourire à la pensée qu'elle avait récupéré le cœur de sa copine, son amie d'enfance qu'elle aimait plus que tout et qu'elle avait cru perdre pendant un instant.

_Je ne te lâcherai pas, Ritsu ..._

Les lèvres de la batteuse vinrent explorer les os des clavicules de la grande brune, ne lui laissant que l'occasion de gémir de surprise et de plaisir entre chaque baiser. Ses cheveux bruns frôlaient la peau de la bassiste de haut en bas pendant qu'elle découvrait et dégustait chaque bout de peau et chaque millimètre de cette dernière attentivement. Ritsu passa la langue sur son nombril en même temps qu'elle faisait glisser ses doigts rugueux d'avoir trop joué à la batterie sur les jolies cuisses de son amante, la poussant un peu plus dans les recoins de la luxure la plus totale à chaque caresse.

Ritsu glissa ses doigts sur la face interne de ses cuisses, ralentissant légèrement avant d'atteindre la source de tous les plaisirs. Les yeux fermés et ses sentiments en sourdine de tout le plaisir qu'elle goûtait, Ritsu pénétra Mio, doucement, avec deux de ses doigts. Mio gémit bruyamment alors qu'elle se cambrait, poussant un cri de jouissance en exposant sa poitrine à la bête toujours au-dessus d'elle.

La bête au regard doré ouvrit les yeux au moment où elle l'entendit gémir et sourit, un peu plus excitée de constater que la poitrine de Mio se soulevait irrégulièrement, alors qu'elle cherchait son souffle. Avidement, avec une gorge sèche de l'avoir trop embrassée, ses doigts s'éloignèrent un peu avant de ré-entrer une autre fois, lentement, puis une autre fois, gagnant un accès plus profond à chaque mouvement.

Les gémissements poussés par Mio devinrent plus forts. Elle garda les yeux clos, savourant et se concentrant sur ce moment. Un moment unique. Comme il n'y en aurait pas deux dans sa vie !

Ce moment où elle donna sa première fois à son unique amour, Tainaka Ritsu.

* * *

><p>"Pas d'objection ?<p>

- Aucune !

- Mais je me demande si elle ...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Azusa ! Elle était la Buchou, elle aussi, elle comprendra sûrement notre situation !

- Oui mais...

- Il suffit juste de passer un appel, Azusa-chan. Ça ne coute rien d'essayer, hein ?

- Hmm ! Oui, c'est vrai ! Je vais le faire !"

* * *

><p>Des bouffées de chaleur s'échappaient de la bouche entrouverte de la femme aux longs cheveux noirs qui, allongée sur le lit, se remémorait la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu quelques minutes auparavant. Elle déglutit, espérant soulager sa gorge sèche d'un peu de salive, et baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine, en silence. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle passait une main dans les cheveux de couleur fauve qui s'y trouvaient, en douceur.<p>

"Je t'aime... Ritsu."

Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose d'humide sur sa poitrine. Trop liquide pour être de la salive. De plus les lèvres de la batteuse devaient être aussi sèches que les siennes, à présent... Curieuse, Mio releva la tête de Ritsu par son menton jusqu'à rencontrer ces yeux dorés brouillés de larmes derrière sa longue frange.

Ritsu ferma les yeux immédiatement quand elle vit les prunelles grises de Mio et tourna la tête pour qu'elle ne puisse plus la voir ; D'autres larmes vinrent ruisseler sur ses joues pâles à ce moment-là. Le corps de la batteuse fut pris d'un frisson et elle préféra se rouler en boule au bout du lit, loin du corps de Mio. Elle plaça ses genoux près de sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras, tentant de faire taire les frissons qui la secouaient.

Il était trop tard ... Trop tard pour reculer. Elle avait frôlé la liberté mais avait osé faire un pas en arrière dans la grotte qu'elle avait voulu quitter et depuis, c'était fini. La clé de l'évasion avait été dévorée par la bête en elle. Ses envies. Sa libido. Sa folie.

_Trop tard..._

Il était beaucoup trop tard, à présent...

Mio se redressa avec le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait, et elle fit glisser son bras autour de la taille de Ritsu, lui donnant une accolade pleine de tendresse par derrière. Mio semblait avoir également retrouvé la lumière de la raison, au moment où elle murmura quelques mots d'excuses dans les petites oreilles en face d'elle. Son étreinte se resserra pendant qu'elle fermait les yeux, et jouissait de pouvoir profiter de l'odeur du corps de son amante. Profitez-en avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, hein ?

"M-Mio..."

La bassiste ouvrit instantanément les yeux et regarda les cheveux clairs en face d'elle, attendant que la suite des mots vienne à elle.

"Je...Je suis ... Tellement désolée..."

La jeune fille aux cheveux courts éloigna le bras qui l'entourait d'elle et s'assit immédiatement au bord du lit. Remettant ses sous-vêtements à la hâte, elle ignora les larmes qui gênaient sa vision. Elle était épuisée par l'intensité de ce qu'elles venaient de faire, mais elle avait besoin de mettre les choses au clair.

Elle allait rompre avec Mio. Une bonne fois pour toute !

"P-pourquoi ...? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ..." La voix qui prononçait ses paroles tremblait.

"Je te l'avais dit tout à l'heure... Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît... Non. S-s'il te plaît ... Laisse-moi ... Seule..."

La batteuse utilisa ses dernières forces pour reboutonner sa chemise avant de se laisser choir sur la chaise en face de son bureau. Elle avait le visage enfoui dans ses mains alors qu'elle éteignait la lumière aveuglante de la lampe pour espérer se calmer. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Pourquoi venait-elle de faire une chose pareille à sa meilleure amie ? Elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait vraiment, mais ce n'était pas ce genre d'amour-là qu'elle voulait connaître. Ces émotions bestiales l'effrayait, elle s'était jurée qu'elle n'ouvrirait plus jamais les portes de son âme, de son cœur à cette créature mais encore une fois, elle ne s'était pas montrée assez forte pour lui résister... Et là...

Tainaka Ritsu venait d'avoir sa première fois avec Akiyama Mio. Du moins celle de Mio...

Mais, dans le fond, cela revenait bien au même, non... ?

De profondes inspirations furent demandées par son système respiratoires pour encaisser pareille nouvelle, pendant que Ritsu versait à nouveau de chaudes et amères larmes. Mio s'habillait déjà lorsqu'elle traina des pieds jusqu'à Ritsu et l'enlaça par derrière une dernière fois. Ayant mal au plus profond d'elle et étant fatiguée, Mio avait choisit d'utiliser le peu d'énergie qui lui restait pour ce câlin, qu'importe la douleur et la fatigue.

Ritsu ne réagit pas et Mio resserra son étreinte.

Le duo garda le silence pendant un petit moment, appréciant leur étreinte, puis soudain le téléphone de Ritsu sonna. Passant au-dessus de la pile de partitions sur son bureau, Ritsu attrapa rapidement son téléphone et accepta l'appel. Les yeux de Mio s'ouvrirent lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnerie :

_Hello Little Girl ...?_

"B-Bonjour ...?"

Mio desserra son étreinte autour des épaules de la batteuse pendant qu'elle souriait intérieurement, rassurée que Ritsu se soucie encore d'elle au point qu'elle utilisa cette chanson, aux paroles pleines de tendresse et d'émotions, en guise de sonnerie. De plus, qui ne se sentirait pas bien en entendant sa propre voix utilisée comme sonnerie par son amante ? Elle se tourna pour ramasser ses affaires, prête à quitter la pièce. Elle fit un pas vers la porte après avoir enfilé ses chaussures, puis son regard captura l'image de son amante, sur sa droite ; la dernière fois qu'elle la voyait aujourd'hui. Mio posa ses doigts sur la poignée de la porte, presque prête à la faire pivoter quand elle entendit la voix espiègle de Ritsu au téléphone.

"Hé, je serai plus qu'heureuse de vous aider, Azusa-chan."

Suivie de gloussements enjoués.

Mio eut l'impression qu'elle s'était gelée sur place. Le temps sembla suspendre son vol, pendant que son esprit faisait mille et un scénarios qui pouvait expliquer la réaction de son amante, plus tôt dans la journée.

_Était-ce ça, la véritable raison...?_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Toujours dans l'espoir que ma traduction se montre à la hauteur de cette fan fiction... é/è**

**Avant qu'on me le fasse remarquer, je l'ai vu auparavant, Ritsu est en réalité plus âgée que Mio. Mais bon, la fan fiction a débuté ainsi, et je me permettrai pas de la modifier comme ça... ****Pas à ce point ! ^^' Donc, je vous demande d'accepter cette petite "inexactitude", ****et de nous en excuser, Kaito-chan et moi. =$ **

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? L'idée de base vous plait-elle ? Ou non ? Pourquoi ? Readers from another countries, is it okay with the translator ? **

**Bien. A partir de maintenant, je me lance donc vers l'inconnu ou presque, car c'est à mon tour d'apporter mon point de vue à cette histoire. Kaito sera là pour me dire si ce que je propose respecte son idée originelle, ne vous inquiétez pas ! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre deux, à venir car il n'est qu'en cours d'écriture pour l'instant, saura vous plaire. Et que, pour le moment, cette fic vous plaît, même si je sais que pour l'instant on n'a rien vu d'autre que du Mitsu ! O_O Patience, chères amatrices du Ritsuza, ça arrive, ça arrive... ^^**

**A très bientôt dans un deuxième chapitre qui arrivera bien vite, croyez-moi. ;3**

**Je vous aime ! X3**


End file.
